


The Scars on My Face

by The_Immature_One



Series: The Scars of the World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: Everyday I hide behind jokes and sarcasmSo no one can see who I truly am inside





	The Scars on My Face

Everyday I hide behind jokes and sarcasm  
So no one can see who I truly am inside

Lost  
Broken  
Afraid  
Bleeding

I try to make the people around me smile  
When I  
Myself  
Can’t

I try to bring joy to those around me  
When I  
Myself  
Am in misery

Sometimes  
I want to show who I really am  
To take off the mask  
And reveal to everyone  
How scarred my face has become

But I cannot do that

To free the person I have tried so hard  
To keep locked up behind iron bars and stone walls  
Would only cause everyone  
More pain and misery

NO

I will not show them

I must keep my mask on  
And hope that it does not fall out of place  
Showing to anyone  
That glances my way  
The scars on my face

**Author's Note:**

> With all the holidays coming up, I wasn't sure when the next time I could update would be. So I decided to post two poems in one day just in case I couldn't in two weeks.  
> I most likely won't post until January, so Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Let me know if I need to put an explanation to this. I don't know who will understand this and who won't.  
> And as always, if anyone ever wants to talk you can leave a comment or you can find me on Twitter at @trail_just.


End file.
